Something Extraordinary
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: A simple proposition leads to a decision Lexie might regret. Meanwhile, Meredith is adjusting to being alone with Derek, and Izzie tries to cope with living in Derek's trailer with Alex. Meredith/Derek, Lexie/Mark, Alex/Izzie
1. The Proposition

-1_Author's Note: Thank you Hannah for beta-ing and offering up the much needed confidence boost!_

Chapter One

The Proposition

"I need a favor."

Slowly, Mark Sloan set down the light brown paper cup of coffee he had been sipping out of. He crossed his arms as he turned to face wide eyed Lexie Grey. She was even more wide eyed today, giving him a too bright smile. They had formed a rather odd friendship; one where he told her what a loser he though O'Malley was and she told him to grow the fuck up. It confused most of their coworkers but worked for them. At least it worked as well as it was able to.

"Finally going to ask me for that mind blowing orgasm?" Mark teased. He couldn't help it. Ever since she had told him about George accusing her of sleeping with him it had become habit to ask if she was ready to make that a reality. He wasn't serious, not really. Lexie was, well, too sweet and innocent, and he was Mark Sloan, a known man whore. He wasn't going to be responsible for making Meredith's sister into a cynical, man leery bitch.

"Yes," she blurted out, shocking the hell out of him. A crimson stain seeped into her usually pale cheeks and her slender fingers knotted up just under her ribs. "What I mean is, Alex forgot about me. When we had to list who we slept with, he forgot about me. In front of George. And last night, George made a joke about it. It's not funny, and I don't want to be the girl whose so lousy in the sack that guys forget about her."

For the first time in a long time Mark was speechless. How was he suppose to respond to that? In the past he would have taken the pseudo invitation and dragged her off to the nearest on call room, where he would have had her clothes off so fast her head spun. New leaf Mark was fighting to be a good friend, but it didn't feel like a winning battle. "What does that have to do with me?"

Playing stupid seemed like his best bet. He already knew where she was going with this. At least he thought he knew. She wanted to know, from an objective third party, if she really was that lousy in the sack. He couldn't be that objective third party though. Forget that they were friends, Derek would kill him, by order of Meredith.

"You're Mark Sloan." Lexie said, as though that was suppose to explain everything. He guessed that it did. He was Mark Sloan; a known man whore who had enough skill for ten men. "And you're my friend. You'll be honest."

"What, exactly, are you asking Lexie?" Scrubbing a hand down his face, Mark let out a gust of air. She was going to ask him to fuck her, he could feel it, and he wasn't sure he could tell her no.

"You're going to make me actually ask aren't you?" Lexie whispered, leaning forward just a bit. A chunk of her soft dark hair fell across her eye, giving her a girl next door sexiness that he found irresistible and had him silently pleading that she chicken out and not ask. "Okay. Fine. I need you to have sex with me and tell me how bad I really am."

Well damn. The girl had bigger balls than he had thought. She had actually come out and asked. Which meant he would have to give her an answer. "What do I get out of it?" The question was more of a stalling tactic than anything, but he could see the wheels in her head starting to turn. She was taking it serious, and was going to offer up something, other than herself, as an incentive. He couldn't feel worse if he tried.

"I'll teach you how to be a nicer person," she said after a while.

"Let me see if I have this right. In exchange for training you to do sexual tricks that will blow O'Malley's mind you're going to teach me to be nice?" It was almost laughable. Only almost because this was his life and she was dead serious. He couldn't laugh, not without hurting her feelings and probably scarring her for life.

"I think that about covers it," she answered weakly. Her throat visibly worked up and down. When she lifted a hand to brush back the hair that was hanging in her face it trembled. "So, we're agreed? You'll teach me?"

Teach her. When Richard Webber asked him to be a teacher, he didn't think this was the sort of teaching the man had in mind. Never the less, Mark had a feeling it was the sort of teaching that went on all the time. Dr. Burke and Yang. Derek and Meredith. Hahn and Callie. Hell, even Addison had shagged an intern. Why shouldn't he? And, really, he was helping a friend out.

Weak excuses. Every last one of them. He was a weak man though, and there was nothing in his new leaf handbook that said he couldn't help out a friend. "This will change things. You know that right?"

Lexie hesitated before nodding. "I know. I just…I can't be that girl okay? I can't be the girl whose forgettable."

That was something Mark could understand, not wanting to be forgotten. "My room. Tonight. Eight o'clock." He knew he was going to regret this.


	2. The Unwanted Roommate

-1_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Marie. Her prompt is what inspired this scenario. For which I am eternally thankful._

Chapter Two

The Unwanted Roommate

A sick feeling twisted in Izzie Stevens' stomach as she stood next to her car, staring at the shiny, silver trailer Derek had banished both her and Alex to. The outside was much nicer than the one she had grown up in, there was no missing skirting or dilapidated wooden porch, and she doubted there would be orange shag carpeting inside. Appearance didn't matter; a trailer was a trailer in her book.

"I call the bed," Alex grumbled, shoving past her. His arms were laden down with a duffle bag and a box full of trophies. Pursing her lips together, Izzie followed him inside. He could call the bed all he wanted, but that didn't mean he was going to get it.

The inside wasn't bad, a bit cramped but not bad. A kitchen ran halfway down the side closest to the door, with a booth like table across from it. There was a tiny living area at one end, and the bedroom at the other. Two doors near the bedroom had to be a closet and the bathroom. For one person, it was perfect. For a couple it would be cozy. To share with a man she was slowly starting to hate, again, it would be a nightmare.

"Dude, it's like a sardine can." Alex griped, setting his box down on the small table. Izzie took the opportunity to lay claim on the bedroom. She dropped her bag, as well as the clothes that had been laid across her arm, onto the queen sized bed. "Hey! I called the bed."

"I'm not going to watch while you parade your skanks through. You can use the pull out; it's closer to the door." Izzie snapped, reaching for the accordion door that would close the bedroom off from the rest of the trailer. Sliding it shut, she turned to the cramped space she had just laid claim to.

Behind her the door slid back open. "I can't sleep on the pull out," Alex argued. "I'm too tall. And, hey, like what's her name said the other day, you could always join in." The wink he sent her way did her in; a lump formed in her throat and her chest tightened. This wasn't the Alex she knew, but some stranger who thought he had to prove what a bad ass he was.

"Stop it," Izzie hissed, wheeling around. She almost bumped into him, and taking a step back had her colliding with the bed. How the hell Derek had lived her was beyond her. No wonder the man wanted to nest at Meredith's house. "I don't know what your problem is, and I'm getting to the point that I don't care. So just stop. Stop rubbing your stupid bar whores in my face." Reaching up, she pushed her short, blonde curls back, digging her fingers into her scalp. "I get it. You don't want people to think you're a decent guy, me included. What I don't get is why." Letting her arms drop, Izzie stepped around Alex and breezed out the front door. She didn't stop at her car, but kept walking toward the wooded area on the other side of the lake, her arms crossed.

"You always think you know everything," Alex yelled, his voice closer than she would have liked. It was just like him to follow, always had to get the last word in. "The only reason I was nice to you was because I thought it might get me laid."

Every fiber in her drew taunt. Her arms tightened even more, and the lump threatened to cut off her air supply. "Wow. That's clever Alex. Real clever. Real original too." There was no hiding the hurt in her voice, not that she cared. Let him know that he had hurt her; maybe it would get through to the nicer side he kept insisting was a fabricated image to get into her pants. "Guess I should thank Meredith for opening her mouth because I almost fell for it."

"Whatever," Alex muttered, refusing to look in her direction. Good. It had gotten to him. Let him stew over the fact that she had been close to losing all her inhibitions were he was concerned. She wouldn't let him know why she had been willing to throw caution to the wind though; that little flame was her's to try and put out.

"Yeah. Whatever," Izzie echoed. They stood there silently for a moment, neither of them wanting to say anything more. Unable to take it anymore, she hurried back to the trailer. This time Alex didn't follow.


	3. The Loneliness Sinks In

-1Chapter Three

The Loneliness S(t)inks In

Silence greeted Meredith as she stepped out of the cool autumn air and into the dark foyer of her house. It felt unnatural, how quiet the house was. She started to call out, asking if anyone was home, when she remembered. There was nobody to answer her. Derek was stuck in surgery; Alex and Izzie no longer lived there. She was alone.

"Alone is good," she said out loud, knowing it was ridiculous to talk to herself. Nobody was there to mock her though, so what did it matter? "Alone is great." Yes. It was good to be alone; it was great. She smiled, setting her keys onto the little table next to the door, and shrugged out of her light weight denim jacket. Since Izzie was no longer there to lecture her about leaving her things around, she tossed the jacket in the general direction of the coat tree and giggled when it hit the floor. No doubt it would annoy Derek, but unlike Izzie he would simply pick it up without a lecture. Of course, without Izzie there was no Alex, which meant there was nobody to tease her about her lapse in cleanliness.

Sighing, she wandered into the living room. She supposed she could put in a movie, but there wasn't anything jumping out at her. Usually Izzie insisted on chick flicks or Alex bugged her to watch an action. She had no clue when it came to choosing her own movie. "I could just grab one," she pointed out to herself.

Crouching in front of the shelf of movies she closed her eyes and reached out. The first slender DVD box she touched she grasped and pulled out. 'Love In the Time of Cholera. She made a face and quickly put it back. Cristina had left it and if she recalled correctly she had fallen asleep half way through. "What would Izzie pick," she muttered, scanning the shelf. None of the quirk romantic comedies she had enjoyed with Izzie were there. Another quick scan revealed that her favorite actions were gone as well. "Figures." She couldn't be mad. After all Izzie and Alex had brought the movies with them when they moved in. It made sense that they would take them when they moved out. It just sucked. She owned no movies and the ones Cristina left were boring.

The growling of her stomach reminded Meredith that she hadn't eaten since early morning, and perhaps throwing something simple together for dinner wouldn't be so bad. A faint grin spread across her face when she found a freezer full of Tupperware bowls. Courtesy of Izzie, no doubt. She pulled out the top one and hurried toward the microwave. Soon the smell of meatloaf and mashed potatoes was filling the air. She would have to remember to call and thank Izzie.

"I should call her now," she said around bites of buttery potatoes. Shoveling one more bite in, she dialed Izzie's cell number. "Thanks for the food," she said when her former roommate picked up. "Seriously, I think I would have starved or burnt down the house."

"I can't do this Meredith!" Izzie cried on the other end. She launched into a shrill telling of how big of an ass Alex was being. A moment later she let out a high pitched shriek and her voice was replaced by Alex's.

"This trailer isn't big enough for the both of us, Meredith. You're going to have to have Derek evict some one. And I think we both know which one that should be!" Alex yelled.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Meredith winced. She had known letting her former roommates move into Derek's trailer was a bad idea. Had anyone listened to her? Of course not. They had all taken the easy, and quick, way out. She had known this would happen. Izzie and Alex were to volatile to reside in such a closed space together.

"If all your going to do is yell, I'm hanging up," Meredith threatened. The screaming match on the other end of the line came to a halt. "I called to thank Izzie and to say that I miss you guys! I wanted to see if you wanted to, you know, maybe meet at Joe's. Grab a beer."

"Joe's sounds good," Alex agreed. Izzie sputtered something about him just wanting to find his latest skank. "You're just jealous."

"Of your mission to catch an S.T.D.? Oh yes. I am just eaten up with jealousy," Izzie sneered. She had taken control of the phone once again. "Meredith, I would be happy to meet you at Joe's. And I'm glad you're enjoying the food. I'll make up a few more on my day off. It's going to be so difficult cooking only for myself, so I might as well pack some up for you."

"You're not going to feed me?"

Meredith bit back a laugh. She wondered if Alex realized how whiny he sounded. She did know he wouldn't appreciate her pointing that out. "Hey, Iz, do you think I could borrow a few movies? Like that one where the best friend chases the bride to Scotland?"

"Made of Honor," Izzie sighed. "And yeah, I'll bring it to Joe's. Along with some cookies. There's no way I can eat a whole two dozen by myself."

This time there was no hiding her laughter when Alex openly asked why he couldn't have the cookies. Of course Izzie had to tell him to just ask one of his skanks to cook, that is if they had big enough brains to figure out how. Meredith yelled out good-bye, hanging up before she could be drawn into the fight again. She would have to speak with Derek about the trailer, because clearly her former roommates couldn't live out there. They would have to come home whether he liked it or not. She mulled over the best way to achieve that as she shrugged back into the denim jacket and grabbed her keys off the small table.


	4. The Lessons Begin

-1_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Deirdre, Sarah, Amy, Jody and Sammie, as well as anyone else who loves the idea of Mark and Lexie. _

Chapter Four

The Lessons Begin

A nervous fluttering erupted in Lexie's stomach as she stood outside the door to Mark's suite. It was too late to have second thoughts; the clerk at the front desk had called Mark to confirm she was an expected guest before allowing her to go up. He knew she was there, that she would be knocking at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, Lexie raised her small, balled up fist and tapped lightly on the door. She stumbled back when he opened it almost immediately. "Hi," she breathed. "So, how've you been?"

Mark chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Small talk Dr. Grey?" He shook his head, cocking his head toward the open door. "You want to come in or stay plastered to the wall?"

"Ins good," Lexie said hurriedly, pushing herself off the expanse of wall across from Mark's room. The tip of her tongue darted out and she licked her lips. Not knowing how to proceed or what to expect was driving her insane. "So, we're really going to do this?"

He let out another chuckle and shook his head as he closed his door. "You asked for my help, not the other way around. You're the only one who can answer that." He moved away from the door, padding across the beige carpet to the small living area that took up one corner of his suite.

Lexie didn't follow; her body seemed frozen in place. Her fingers twisted into the fabric of her shirt. It was ridiculous, this fear that she was letting take over. Mark was right, this was in her hands. She could back out, or she could go forward. The problem was, she didn't want to back out, but she didn't know how to go forward. "I don't know how to do this," she said softly. "I've never done this sort of thing before, and I don't know the rules."

"The rules?" Mark lift a brow, glancing over his shoulder at her. His apparent amusement brought a scowl to her face. "I didn't know there were rules. Other than we both keep our end of the agreement."

"Oh. Right. Um, do you think we need rules?" Lexie untangled her fingers from the light blue fabric of her shirt. "I think we need rules. Just to be sure we both know what is expected."

Mark smirked, his eyes twinkling. "I thought what was expected of me was pretty obvious."

A gasp slipped past Lexie's lips. "I'm glad you find this so amusing," she sputtered, a flush creeping into her cheeks. His smirk faded, and he turned to walk back toward her. "I never should have come here. Correction, I shouldn't have asked you to…"

His full lips caught her's in a kiss, his fingers sliding into her hair, pulling her face closer to his. Lifting her arms, she curled her fingers into the soft fabric of his t shirt. This wasn't her first kiss, far from it, but it felt as though it was the first time she had really been kissed.

She started to protest when he ended it as suddenly as he had started it. Swallowing, Lexie could do nothing but stare at him, her eyes wide. It all made sense now, why the nurses had turned on him. A man couldn't kiss a woman with that much passion and then walk away. It wasn't fair. In fact, it was cruel. "What was that?" She whispered. "I mean, seriously? Why did you do that?"

"To get your attention. You were starting to talk crazy." Mark demurred. "Look, you want out of this that is your choice. This was your idea, not mine. Just don't back out because you're not sure what you're suppose to do. I thought that was why you were here to begin with. To cure yourself of being a sexual retard."

A sexual retard? Lexie's lips fell apart, and she started to sputter. She wasn't sexually retarded, she was just…inexperienced. She could count on one hand the number of guys she had slept with, and the closest to casual she had ever come had been Alex. Even then there had been a friendship of sorts. Of course Rebecca showing up had put a damper on that, and Alex literally forgot about her; that didn't make her sexually retarded though.

"First thing we have to work on is how you kiss." Mark continued. He couldn't be serious. The kiss they had just shared had been fantastic. She had felt it all the way to her toes. It was everything a kiss was suppose to be. Kisses didn't get any better than that. "You don't participate. You let the man do all the work. Which is fine, if you want to be average."

"I'm not average," Lexie argued, knowing it was a lie. On her best day she was slightly above average. She wasn't beautiful in the way Izzie was, or interesting like Cristina, and there was no bad childhood that made her all dark and twisty like Meredith. She was just average Lexie. It was down right depressing, when she thought about it.

"Then stop kissing like you are. If you fuck the way you kiss it's no wonder Karev forgot about you." Tears burned her eyes. She hadn't expected him to be cruel, to just rip apart her failures and pour salt in the wound. There were nicer ways to point out her short comings.

"You're an ass," Lexie sniffed, reaching up to wipe a renegade tear off her cheek. She hadn't meant to let it slip loose, but there had been no controlling it. "You're a mean, mean ass."

"So I've heard." A smug grin quirked the corners of his lips up. "Which is why I'm upholding my end of the bargain."

This time when he cupped her cheek, lowering his mouth to her's, she was prepared. She didn't let the shock freeze her in place. Tentatively, she laid her fingers on his chest, and then slowly crept one hand up to slide her fingers into the short hair at the base of his neck. His tongue slipped past her lips, coaxing her's into a playful sparring match. It took a moment for her to catch on, to get into the same mindset as him, but once she did that overwhelming sense of never being properly kissed until now hit her again.

"Not bad. You're getting better," Mark murmured, pulling back. He brushed a lock of her hair off her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead he rubbed his thumb across the apple of her cheek and pulled away. "If you don't mind Grey, I have a date. I need to start getting ready."

Lexie's brow wrinkled. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Duh, a silent voice taunted. She should have known this would happen. She was so inadequate even Mark Sloan…She stopped her train of thought. She wasn't being fair. It wasn't Mark's fault that she was so clueless, or whatever it was that had made Alex forget her and kept George from looking at her like she was a woman, not his friend. "I get it," she said stiffly, starting toward the door.

"You get what?" Mark asked gruffly.

"That you're not…that I don't…This was a bad idea." Letting out a shaky breath, she raised her arms, pushing her dark hair off her face before reaching for the door knob. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Grey," he called, stopping her. "This isn't a bad idea. I just don't do honesty very well."

Smiling faintly, Lexie closed her eyes and shook her head. "We'll work on that tomorrow."


	5. The Roommates Secret

Chapter Five

Disgust coursed through Cristina's veins as she fumbled for the keys to her apartment. She had known Meredith's mind was warped by Shepherd, she just hadn't known the full extent. Letting him talk her into kicking her roommates out went beyond the usual 'gaga' for McDreamy. There was going to have to be some serious damage control this go around.

Cristina grimaced as she pushed open the cool, metal door that separated her from the living room. Once inside her feet became entangled in something on the floor. "What the hell," she muttered, kicking her foot free of whatever it was. 'It' turned out to be a lacy hot pink bra. Eyes wide, she scanned the living room. A few feet from the bra was a pair of black boy cut panties and a pair of dark washed jeans. Halfway falling off the couch was a black sweater. "God help her if she has Sloan here."

Dropping her purse on the black leather club chair, Cristina's brow furrowed as she caught a peek of purple satin. Needing clarification, she bent down for a closer look. "No fucking way," she gasped, holding up another bra, this one a smaller cup size than the other. A quick glance around the floor revealed a matching thong. Letting go of the bra, Cristina chewed her lip. She had one of two options here; she could pretend she didn't know her roommate was getting her freak on with another woman, or she could burst in on them and garner some killer black mail material. While the second was tempting, she opted for the first. Seeing Callie with her face buried between some chicks legs, or Callie with some chick between her legs, was not how Cristina wanted to end her day.

Sighing, she plopped down on the middle cushion on the sofa, wiggling until she had slouched into the perfect lounging position. The sound of a throaty moan echoing in the bedroom had her reaching for the remote and flicking on the television. Whoever had watched it last had left it on the Disney channel. Usually she would have turned the station, but they were airing a High School Musical marathon and there was nothing better to drown out unwanted noise like people randomly bursting into song.

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed in disbelieve as the moaning in the bedroom grew louder, competing with the singing teenagers on the television. She wasn't opposed to girl on girl action, had even experimented in college, but that didn't mean she wanted to listen to her roommate and some woman getting it on.

Cristina threw down the remote and bounded off the couch. She gathered up all the strewn clothing and marched toward Callie's bedroom. Most likely she would regret it, but what was life without a few regrets? "Take it some place else," she yelled, flinging the door open. The clothing fell from her arms at the same moment her jaw dropped open. "Dr. Hahn?"


End file.
